Fireteam Shiloh
by CyborgMind
Summary: A spinoff of Delta, Fireteam Shiloh features fan favorite characters Solomon and Lassiter as they usher in a new fireteam member and embark on a grand quest across the solar system. (You don't have to read Delta to enjoy this series.)
1. Team Antics

Team Antics

"Please let me do it!"

"No."

"Come one, they're right around the corner!"

"No. You'll get killed."

"You're no fun sometimes, you know that?"

Solomon smiled beneath his helmet. "And you are a suicidal maniac, my friend."

Lassiter shrugged. "You never know, I might just win this for us."

Solomon sighed. "Fine, charge them. But if you get shot in the head, drinks are on you tonight."

Lassiter grinned wildly and stuffed a new clip into his auto rifle. "You've got it, buddy! I won't let you down!"

"Ha! I can already taste the free ale!" laughed Solomon.

Lassiter dismissed Solomon's jab and prepared to jump from behind their cover. "Well, here goes nothing!"

Lassiter leapt into the open, and Solomon watched as a sniper round went straight through the Sunsinger's head. "You idiotic buffoon!" the Titan exclaimed as Lassiter's lifeless body crumpled to the ground.

Solomon dashed away from the kill in anticipation of the coming attack. Sure enough, a female Hunter came sprinting around the corner, sniper in hand.

"Serpentine, serpentine…" Solomon repeated to himself as he took evasive action. He could not let his opponent catch him. Each team only needed one more kill to win the skirmish match. Solomon searched frantically around for a good position for a counterattack as sniper rounds whizzed past his head.

He turned a corner, and cursed when he realized he ran into a dead end. The Titan whirled around and pumped his shotgun, waiting anxiously for the final confrontation.

Suddenly, there came a bright orange light from out of Solomon's line of sight, and several explosions could be heard. He was shocked when he saw the words "You won!" pop up on his hud.

"There's no way…" he muttered, throwing down his shotgun. Solomon marched around the corner to see Lassiter, fiery wings sprouting from his back, standing over the body and ghost of the Hunter that had been chasing the Titan.

Lassiter put his hands on his hips when he saw Solomon, his Radiance now dying out. "Well that was easy!" remarked the Sunsinger.

Solomon was dumbfounded. "You… you MEANT to get shot! You ARE a suicidal maniac!"

Lassiter shook his head. "No. I'm a winner!"

Solomon put his hand to his head in disbelief, then sighed in acceptance. "Fair enough, Lassy. Drinks are on me tonight!"

Lassiter reveled in his accomplishment, but it was cut short as the ghost before them unleashed a brilliant light. The newly revived Hunter stood up and stowed away her sniper rifle.

"I will admit, your stunt pissed me off," she said to Lassiter. "But, it was a smart strategy, so I commend you for that. Good match."

Lassiter rubbed the back of his head. "Uh… thanks I guess."

The Hunter smirked beneath her helmet. "What's wrong? You never talk to a girl before?"

Lassiter's face turned bright red, and he was thankful his helmet hid his reaction. His words, however, were not so smooth. "No! I… Uh… I don't… I mean…"

Solomon chuckled. "I think that's a no," he said. Lassiter glared at the Titan.

Someone off in the distance could be heard yelling. "Dakota?! Dakota! Where did you go?!"

"Ah hell!" said the Hunter. "I'm so tired of this moron! We go a few rounds in skirmish and the guy thinks we are best friends!"

The voice was getting closer and Dakota got nervous. "I can't do this anymore. I need to get out of here."

An idea popped into Lassiter's head. "We, um… We are getting drinks tonight. You could join us. Um, you know, if you feel like it of course."

"Smooth," said Solomon.

Dakota looked at Solomon curiously, then back at Lassiter. She decided these two guardians were absolute dorks, but they were nice dorks.

"Alright," she said finally, "I'll join you. Anything is better than another match with that clown." She gestured behind Lassiter where another guardian had come into view.

"Dakota! There you are!" called the Hunter that now approached the others. "I thought we were going to win! What happened?"

Dakota let out a growl of annoyance. "It's none of your concern, Kelly."

Solomon burst out into hysterical laughter. "Your name… is Kelly?!" he squealed. The Titan's outrageous laughter in turn caused Lassiter to break into a fit of giggles.

Kelly was visibly offended by their laughter, but he let it go and turned to address Dakota. "Alright, so uh… you want to enter another match?"

Dakota rolled her eyes. "Sorry," she said, walking past him into the open, "but I have other plans tonight."

She stopped to look up at her ship that was now descending upon the arena. As it neared, Dakota glanced back at the Titan and Warlock. The two were still laughing uncontrollably together.

"I hope I don't regret this," she muttered. The Hunter punched a button on her forearm to initiate a transmat, and teleported up to her ship.


	2. Tales and Ales

Tales and Ales

Dakota walked cautiously into the bar. The place wasn't all that big, but the walls had a wooden finish and dim overhead lights that gave it more of a tavern feel.

Dakota was no stranger to such places, or alcohol in general, but she mostly kept to herself. The bar had a certain social atmosphere that made her uncomfortable, and she frantically searched for a familiar face.

There was a great many City-folk in the establishment that night, and many eyed Dakota with curiosity. The Hunter became extremely nervous. This was not how she preferred to spend her nights. She was about to just turn around and leave when a voice called out to her.

"Dakota! Over here!"

Dakota closed her eyes in embarrassment. Half the room was probably looking at her now. She turned to her left to see Lassiter waving his hands, trying to get her attention. He sat across a table from Solomon, who was too busy chugging a large ale to notice.

Dakota slowly made her way across the room, lifting the cloak behind her so that it wouldn't get in the way of others. She wondered if it would have been more appropriate to change into civilian clothes, but she appreciated the mask and hood that she wore. It gave her an extra sense of security when in public.

She sat in a chair at the table, throwing her cape to the side so that it was more comfortable to sit. She then threw back her hood and removed her helmet, revealing locks of fiery red hair that dropped to her shoulders, and a beautifully round human face. Lassiter nearly spit out his ale.

"What?" asked Dakota, slightly annoyed.

Lassiter shook his head, trying to swallow. "Nothing," he managed.

She briefly steadied him. He had removed his armor, but still wore his gold Starfire Protocol robes. Dakota suspected it was just a Warlock thing. She was surprised at how well Lassiter cleaned up. He was cleanly shaven, not a single hair to be found on his face. This starkly contrasted his head, which sported long, wavy hair that showed a deep hazel color.

There was a loud thud as Solomon threw down his glass, proud to have finished his ale. Dakota looked at him next. Solomon was quite the opposite from Lassiter. He clearly didn't mind wearing his gear everywhere, as he still wore a full set of red Vanir armor, his helmet sitting on the table. He seemed quite a bit older with fairly long brown hair, and a full, righteous beard that clung to his face. "I need another!" he announced, getting up to find the bartender.

Dakota smiled slightly. These two guardians could not be more different, and yet they seemed like brothers.

Lassiter pulled her out of her thoughts. "So, you're here! I didn't think you would show," he admitted.

Dakota frowned. "Why wouldn't I?"

Lassiter shrugged. "Well… no offense, but you strike me as more of a lone wolf."

Dakota shifted in her seat. The Warlock wasn't far off. She indeed preferred to act alone, as many Hunters did, and yet she was here. Why was she here?

"I guess I'm full of surprises," she said.

Lassiter smiled and took a sip of his ale. "Uh oh, it looks like Solomon has something for you."

Curious, Dakota looked up to see the Titan drop two full glasses on the table. He slid one over to Dakota who caught it with her fingertips. She gave the Titan a confused expression.

"You looked like you could use a drink," he explained, taking his seat. "I hope ale works for you!"

Dakota glanced at the ale in her hands and shrugged. Ale was obviously their favorite and she saw no problem with that. "A drink is a drink," she said.

"Aye, that's the spirit!" said Solomon. The Titan held up his glass. "A toast! To new friends!"

"I'll drink to that," said Lassiter, lifting his ale.

Dakota let a small grin slip. "Ah, why the hell not?" she said as she too lifted her drink. The three bumped their glasses together, Lassiter and Solomon laughing joyfully.

"I bet you one thousand glimmer I can finish this glass before you finish yours!" Solomon challenged Lassiter.

The Warlock grinned and shook his head. "You and I both know I would lose that bet!"

Solomon let out a good hardy laugh. "Right you are, my friend!" he exclaimed, then began to drink heavily.

Dakota let out a giggle, then immediately stopped herself in surprise. How long had it been since she laughed? Too long, she decided, taking a big gulp of ale.

Solomon put his glass down as he recalled an old memory. "This reminds me of the time I had a drink with a Fallen Captain…" he said thoughtfully.

Lassiter smiled and rolled his eyes. "You've only told that story a thousand times," he said. "I wouldn't be surprised if half the City has heard it by now."

"I haven't," said Dakota quickly. She couldn't deny that her interest was piqued, but even more so she just didn't want the night to end.

Solomon thumped his fist on the table, his eyes sparkling with excitement at the prospect of telling his story once more.

"Well, it all started about ten years ago, in an abandoned village just outside of Old Russia!"

"Here we go again…" Lassiter muttered.

Dakota relaxed as Solomon began to tell the tale of how he saved a Fallen Captain from a Hive swarm that wiped out its crew and the two shared a drink afterwards. It was a long story, but Dakota didn't mind. She soaked in every word while Lassiter just sat back and enjoyed his beer.

Solomon and Lassiter went on to take turns telling stories of their crazy adventures, and Dakota happily took it all in. For the first time in a very long while, she felt at home and at peace.

The three drank long into the night, sharing stories and laughing together as if they were old friends. Little did they know it was the start of a very strong bond that would last the rest of their lives.

This was the humble beginning of Fireteam Shiloh.


	3. Investigative Spelunking

Investigative Spelunking

"Hey Lassy!" Solomon called through the comms. "How's it looking down there?"

"I hate you guys," was the annoyed response. The Warlock treaded carefully through the trickling stream that flowed into the mouth of a large cave. "I can't believe you're making me go first."

"You lost the bet fair and square," said Dakota.

"Well how was I supposed to know you are a master marksman?! Or… markswoman? Whatever. The point is, that bet was rigged!"

Solomon and Dakota snickered. "Better luck next time Lassy," said the Titan. "Dakota I must say, you really know your way around a sniper rifle."

Dakota shrugged as she peered through the scope of her worn down 1000-Yard Stare. "I've been using this beauty for years. She's old but she packs a big punch."

Dakota knelt next to Solomon near the edge of a cliff, a large canyon stretching before them. They watched carefully as Lassiter neared the cave.

"It's all clear in the canyon. I haven't been ambushed for once! PLEASE get down here and cover me."

"You scared Lassiter?" Dakota asked.

There was an angry grunt over the comms. "Just get over here. It's dark in there and I don't want to get shot again."

Solomon laughed, then jumped directly into the canyon. "I'm coming Lassy!" he called on the way down. The Titan activated his jump pack as he neared the bottom in order to slow his fall. He planted his feet in the stream with a satisfying splash as Dakota landed gracefully behind him.

"What do you think we will find in there?" Dakota wondered.

"Who knows," Solomon answered. "Zavala is convinced the signal is Fallen. Since they seem to be in a hasty retreat, I suppose the good Commander wants us to investigate and see what information we can dig up."

"If this is a Fallen hideout, don't you think it's odd that there aren't any guards?" observed Lassiter.

"I agree, that is strange," said Dakota.

Lassiter kept his pulse rifle trained on the cave mouth as the other two came up behind him. "We are probably walking right into a trap."

"Probably," said Solomon. "There's only one way to find out. Let's go." The Titan raised his auto rifle and took the lead, following the stream into the cave.

The three descended into the cave, keeping an eye on their motion trackers. The darkness soon engulfed them, so they each turned their visors to night vision.

The cave went downward in a series of ridges, almost like naturally formed stairs. Stalactites and stalagmites protruded from the ceiling and floor around them, like the jaws of a massive beast ready to devour whatever wondered into its clutches.

"That's not creepy at all…" Lassiter whispered to himself.

The guardians made light swishing sounds as they waded carefully down the stream, the water parting smoothly around their boots. The smell of the cave seeped through their breathing apparatus. It was a clean, pleasant smell, but had a hint of something foreign and invasive.

"I smell ether," Dakota informed her teammates.

"Great," said Lassiter sarcastically. "I feel like I'm about to get stabbed in the back with an arc blade."

"Quiet down," said Solomon. "I can see a light."

Ahead of them, the stream led off to the right. To the left was an opening in the cave wall through which came a faint glow. The guardians switched off their night vision as they crept through the opening one by one.

The adjacent chamber that the guardians entered was massive. From the ledge they stood protruded a metal staircase that descended into a plethora of various walkways, workstations, and consoles. Several overhead lamps hung from the cave's ceiling between the stalactites, emanating a dim, yellow light over the chamber.

"Unbelievable…" said Solomon quietly. "This is a full scale Fallen operation!"

Dakota noticed the yellow banners that clung to the walls and supply crates. "The House of Kings," she whispered.

"Those sneaky pricks," muttered Lassiter. "What is our plan of action?"

Solomon ducked behind a nearby railing and took a quick peek over. "I don't think action will be necessary," he observed. "There's no one here."

Lassiter and Dakota looked at each other in surprise, then looked over the railing to get a better look at the cave. Sure enough, the room was completely devoid of life.

Lassiter relaxed and began to make his way down the staircase. "They just abandoned everything? Why would they do that?"

Solomon shook his head as he followed his friend. "I have a hunch. I just hope I'm wrong."


	4. A Conundrum

A Conundrum

The team reached the cave's ground level and began to investigate. Most of the consoles were smashed in, and the majority of the supply crates that littered the area were completely empty.

"It looks like they took what they could and ran," Dakota observed. "The signal we have been tracking is coming from the main console. I'll check it out."

While the Hunter went to salvage the console's hard drive, Solomon inspected one of the smashed computer boards.

"No Fallen smashed this," he realized. "Something much bigger did this. I'm afraid we are not the first to find this cave."

"What are you saying?" asked Lassiter.

"I'm saying none of this adds up. If the Fallen decided to leave they could have just taken what data they needed and wiped the rest. They certainly didn't need to destroy everything."

"Let's start with what we know," said Dakota, walking back from the main console. "The Kings aren't here because they knew they were compromised." She pointed behind her. "I found the signal. It's a simple tracking beacon with a single transcript file."

"What does it read?" asked Solomon.

"I have no idea. It's an alien language, but even more interesting, it's not Fallen."

The team was silent for a moment, until Lassiter addressed Solomon. "Look, I'm just going to say what we are both thinking. It's the Cabal."

Dakota stepped back in shock while Solomon put his hands on his hips. "We don't know that for sure," said the Titan.

"Sure we do," Lassiter argued. "You heard the report from the investigative mission in Old Chicago. The Cabal were the main suspects."

"There were signs, yes, but their presence was unconfirmed."

Lassiter became slightly upset. "Delta says he saw one. Are you calling him a liar?"

Solomon put his hands up and shook his head. "Of course not! I have incredible respect for that exo! He saved our lives, but the fact remains that the Vanguard still have no reasonable leads to follow. If you read the full report then you know they sent a raid team back to that ketch and found no traces of any Cabal activity."

"Okay stop it!" Dakota couldn't follow. "What the hell are you two rambling on about? How could Cabal be here on Earth? Who is this Delta person? What mission are you talking about?"

Solomon and Lassiter looked at each other, trying to figure out how best to answer those questions.

"You want to take this one?" Lassiter asked the Titan.

"There was a mission about a month ago," explained Solomon. "A friend of ours, Delta, went with two others to investigate a stagnant Fallen ketch. They soon discovered that all the Fallen were brutally slain and they were chased out by monstrous beasts that Delta and his team think belonged to the Cabal."

"But there have never been Cabal on earth. They would not dare," Dakota argued.

"Why not?" said Lassiter. "They've destroyed entire planets just for getting in their way."

"Because of the Traveler," Dakota offered. "Because of us."

"That's what the Vanguard thinks," said Lassiter, "but I'm not so sure. One thing is clear. Someone or something got here before us and trashed the place."

Solomon nodded. "There's nothing left for us here. We should go."

"Hold on," said Dakota. The yellow light had reflected off of something behind a nearby console. The Hunter approached cautiously, clutching the sidearm she had taken out. The other two stacked up behind her.

The guardians flinched as two alien hands shot up into the air. "The hell?" blurted Lassiter.

Slowly, a Fallen vandal crept out from its hiding place. It kept its upper arms raised, a sign of surrender, and its lower two hands covered a severe wound in its stomach. The Fallen stumbled forward and fell on the ground face first.

"It's dying," said Dakota.

The guardians encircled the wounded vandal, weapons trained. "Are there anymore of you guys wondering around?" asked Solomon rhetorically.

The Fallen turned onto its back, speaking painfully in its own tongue.

"What's the deal with this guy?" Lassiter wondered.

"He must have seen the intruders," guessed Dakota. "He didn't get out in time."

"Or she," suggested Lassiter. Dakota shot him an annoyed look.

"I'm just saying," defended the Warlock. "Hey look. It seems to be very fond of you."

Dakota looked down to find all four Fallen eyes staring directly up at her. She was surprised to find zero hostility in them. The Fallen was getting weaker now. It's time was almost up. The alien shuddered and lifted a closed fist up at Dakota.

"What's this?" Dakota asked.

"I think it wants a fist bump," tried Lassiter.

Dakota ignored him. "There's something in its hand." The Hunter began to reach out. She suspected it was trying to give her something. She held her hand underneath the alien fist.

Suddenly the vandal grabbed her arm with another hand.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Solomon, pointing his weapon at the Fallen's head. Lassiter did the same.

"Relax," said Dakota. "I don't think it wants to hurt me."

The vandal slowly pulled her hand in, and then placed its other fist in her palm. It said something in its language, barely able to draw breath, and then dropped the object it was holding.

Then the Fallen wheezed and began to shake. It took its last breath, and its arms fell to the floor. The life in its eyes disappeared forever.

Dakota watched the Fallen sadly, then evaluated the object in her hand. It was merely a shard of some kind of armor. "Does this look like anything to you?" she asked her teammates.

"No," said Lassiter. "I think that vandal went insane."

"It might be from its attackers," offered Solomon. "It would do us good to get it analyzed."

Dakota nodded. "What now?"

"You take the alien message to the Vanguard to get it translated," said Solomon. "Lassy and I will take the shard to get analyzed. I have a friend that can help us get it done quickly and discretely."

Lassiter sighed. "Don't tell me we have to go see _him_ again."

Solomon nodded. "Yes we are going to see _him_. C'mon Lassy, he isn't that bad."

"That is a matter of opinion," replied the Warlock. "Let's just get this over with."


	5. Illicit Activities

Illicit Activities

Lassiter followed closely behind Solomon as they weaved through the crowds of people. The sound of business in the marketplace was deafening as City-folk went about their day, buying fresh food, tools, and clothing.

Various vendors called out to the passing patrons. "Fresh fruit! Get your apples and oranges right here!"

Most of the shoppers were experienced. They knew exactly where they wanted to go and paid no attention as vendors attempted to lure them in. "Check out the brand new I-40! Come and satisfy all of your handheld electronic needs!"

Lassiter loved every second of their trip into the Last City's market. He was like a kid in a candy store. Every offer reached his ears, and every featured product reached his eyes.

The warlock stopped in his tracks when he saw a metalworking stand. Sitting front and center was a large plaque with extremely intricate engravings. Lassiter couldn't help but marvel at the fantastic design. Into the plaque was etched a detailed depiction of guardians in the heat of battle, fighting off waves of Fallen. The plaque no doubt depicted the Battle of Twilight Gap. Beneath the engraving were the words "Remember The Fallen".

Lassiter smiled. It was a humbling play on words that represented both the enemy's treachery and the guardians that died protecting the Last City. He wondered what other masterpieces the artist had made.

"No!" he told himself. "Focus Lassiter." The Warlock looked up to discover that Solomon was nowhere to be found. He scanned the sea of people in all directions but could not find Solomon's signature red armor. People were beginning to stare at him as he searched.

"Now you've done it…" he muttered to himself. Lassiter had been to their destination several times, but the busy marketplace always confused his sense of direction.

Suddenly there was a firm grip on his shoulder. "Honestly, you're like a child!" said Solomon. "Let's go Lassy. We aren't here to go shopping."

Lassiter followed Solomon once more, trying to find some witty comeback, but none came to mind. The Warlock simply shook his head as they turned into a shadowy alley. They walked all the way to a dead end.

Against the back wall sat an old male exo that was examining a sidearm in its weathered hands. When he noticed visitors approaching he dared not try to get up, as the rusting exo had a missing leg, but he clutched his sidearm a little tighter.

"Let me do the talking," said Solomon.

Lassiter was happy to oblige. The damaged exo was the definition was sketchy. It's plating was so covered in rust, it was nearly impossible to make out its original color, and his glowing yellow eyes flickered as he focused on the guardians that stood before him.

"Guardians…" the exo observed in a low, spotty voice. "You must be lost."

"Drop the act," replied Solomon. "I'm here to see Jackal. We have a foreign material that needs identification. I am willing to pay a large amount of glimmer for it."

The exo twitched as it processed the Titan's business proposition. "Recite password," it demanded.

Solomon tapped his helmet, pulling up some kind of message on his UI. "Greenwood Hopscotch" he replied.

"Confirmed," said the exo. "Welcome to the Underground." The robot raised its arm and placed a firm hand on the wall next to him. There was a wave of energy that stretched across the wall, and then the entire barrier dissolved into nothing.

Lassiter grew weary upon seeing the use of Vex technology in the City. Though not his first trip to the Underground with Solomon, he never got used to the feeling of regret upon entry.

Before them stretched a series of alleyways entirely hidden in shadow by the tall buildings that surrounded the area. The only sources of light were the strings of electric bulbs that crisscrossed overhead. There was not nearly as many people in the Underground as there were in the City market, but the alleys were packed with stalls and vendors.

Solomon led the way through the mess of illegal activity, and Lassiter was sure to stay close behind this time. The vendors were different here. They all had the same placid look on their faces, for they knew they did not need to catch the attention of their customers. Instead their customers came to them.

They were not organized either. Most stalls held a large variety different prototype or alien weapons and technology. Lassiter frowned as he passed a hooded man testing out a Fallen arc blade. He wondered how they got such technology into the City. They no doubt had help. Lassiter suspected a Hunter or two was to blame.

The guardians were not there to browse though. Instead they required a black market service, which could be found in a smaller building located in the back of the Underground. The two wasted no time making their way through the retracting doorway.

The guardians entered a small waiting room that held nothing except for a small desk and a couple couches, illuminated only by a single overhead lamp.

A rundown frame stepped forward from behind the desk to greet them. "Oh! Guardians!" it exclaimed in a feminine, electronic voice. "Welcome to the Underground service desk! What is it I can assist you with today? Looking for a specific contraband weapon? Need a new identity forged? We also offer discrete thefts, assassinations, and-"

"That's quite enough," Solomon interrupted. Even he was starting to feel uncomfortable. "I merely require an alien sample to be analyzed and identified. I believe your man Jackal can help me."

"Yes sir. Of course," replied the frame. "I shall fetch him at once." The frame left the room through a back door in search of Jackal, leaving the two guardians alone.

Lassiter was dumbfounded, and turned to address his partner. "Assassinations?!" He learned something even more concerning every time he came to the Underground. "As guardians, don't you think we have a responsibility to stop this kind of activity?"

Solomon shrugged, but was clearly bothered by it. "Our job is to protect the Last City, not police it." The Titan sighed. "But, we should probably make sure they don't kill anyone."

Just then the back door opened and the frame returned, followed by another. "Solomon! So good to see you again!"

Into the room walked an awoken male with great confidence. He flipped back the black hood that had obscured his face to reveal glowing blue skin and slick black hair that was combed backwards to the base of his neck.

"Jackal," said Solomon. "I'm here strictly on business. There is no need for petty pleasantries."

Jackal eyed the Titan with annoyance. "Come on now. That's no way to treat your Underground liaison. It seems you require my services more often than I thought. Perhaps I should raise my price."

Solomon stepped forward and grabbed the awoken by his collar. "Listen here you punk," the Titan said directly to his face. "You will do as I ask for the price we agreed upon, or I will not hesitate to bring the entire Vanguard here and wipe the Underground from the City forever."

The awoken nodded furiously. "You make a good point. Please let me go."

Solomon eased his hand from Jackal, but kept an eye on him. "It is not wise to test me… Tim."

The awoken crossed his arms. "Do not ever use my real name!" he told the Titan. "Just give me the damn sample so we can get this overwith."


	6. Mysterious Manifold

Mysterious Manifold

Dalota knocked hard against the massive wooden doors before her. They were easily fifteen feet tall and were engraved with various depictions and designs inspired by the Warlocks and their pursuit of knowledge.

While she waited for a response from the other side, a certain depiction in the carvings caught Dakota's eye. It showed a Warlock kneeling before a massive orb, most likely the Traveler, and the two seemed bound together by some kind of energy. It was a well-made work of art, but what really intrigued Dakota was that the energy also arched out to various unknown objects around the Warlock.

She wondered what it could mean, but was torn from her thoughts when the door abruptly swung open. In the doorway stood a tall Warlock, robes flowing around him, with an old book tightly tucked under his arm. The guardian was a human with very long black hair and a beard that rested on his chest. Dakota thought he looked more like a wizard than a guardian.

The wizard eyed Dakota with disdain and curiosity. "Can I help you, Hunter?"

There was an emphasis on the word 'Hunter' that sounded to Dakota like borderline disgust. She had to admit, she did not expect this much hostility. Usually the Hunters were the ones who messed with the Warlocks.

Dakota decided to take the authoritative approach. "Yes," she said firmly. "Ikora is off on some important business at the moment. I have been asked by Commander Zavala to bring an alien message here to be translated." She had made sure to put special emphasis on the word 'Commander'.

The Warlock's eyes narrowed and he gripped his book a little tighter. He despised being pulled away from his work to help a Hunter, but if it was Zavala's request, he had no choice.

"Fine," he said. "Follow me, and don't touch anything."

Dakota smiled and followed the Warlock through the door. "Thank you Mr… What is your name?"

The Warlock sighed. "It's Alatar."

The door closed behind them and Dakota followed Alatar inside. The building was massive and served as a private facility where Warlocks could study and experiment in various fields. It was the size of a warehouse, and a single tower rose in the far corner.

Dakota soon found herself among rows and rows of books. To the untrained, the place was a labyrinth of knowledge. The pair made several twists and turns before finally arriving in the central common area.

A few Warlocks walked through the room, no doubt in search of a specific book or other item, while even more sat among the sea of tables, chairs, and computer monitors that now stretched before Dakota. Many looked up in surprise and curiosity at the presence of a Hunter, while the rest remained consumed by their quest for knowledge.

"This is quite the collection you have," Dakota observed.

Alatar nodded. "It is the pride of all Warlocks. We stand amidst a vast library filled with ancient texts and arcana. The floor above us is full of test-ready work stations and labs, dedicated to various fields of experimentation."

"What about the tower?" Dakota wondered. "I saw it on my way here."

"It is an observatory," Alatar answered, navigating through the sea of tables.

"What are you observing?"

Alatar frowned. She was asking a lot of questions for a Hunter. "If you must know, we like to keep an eye on the stars. Silvia, our chief astronomer, is up there now studying a black hole. The humans of old called it M82 X-1. It's not terribly creative if I do say so myself. Ah, here we are."

They finally reached the table from which Alatar had been working. It was stacked high with various books and notes. Alatar set the book he had been carrying on the table and turned to Dakota.

"Now, you say you have an alien message that needs translating. That is not my cup of tea, but there are plenty of others upstairs that would gladly take a look at it."

"That's great," said Dakota, taking out the information drive from her pocket. "Let's give it to them."

Alatar held up his hand. "If you don't mind, _I_ will give it to them. Warlocks do not like to be disturbed, least of all by a Hunter."

It made sense to Dakota, though she couldn't help feeling like Alatar was talking about himself. "That's fine," she said, handing him the drive. "I'll wait here."

Alatar nodded. "I will let you know what we find," he said, then trudged back into the maze of books.

Dakota was not particularly happy with waiting, especially in such a quiet and controlled place among the prying eyes of Warlocks. Trying to suppress her urges to invade the personal space of others, she turned her attention to the pile of books on the table.

She began to read the titles to herself. "The Afterlife, A Case For Memories, The Solipsist Position, Death Takes All, The Philosophy Of Dying, Life and Death: The Difference… Damn Alatar, what the hell are you researching?"

Curious, she opened the nearest book, titled "What Comes Next?" For half an hour she glossed through the book and a few others. Dakota could not ignore the fact that they all were about death, or what came after death. She began to wonder what kind of answers Alatar was trying to find.

It was then that she noticed the book that the Warlock had been carrying with him. It was newer than the rest, and Dakota could see the tip of a pen sticking out through the pages. She could not contain her curiosity, and opened the book to the page on which the pen rested.

To her surprise, Dakota realized the book she held was a sophisticated journal, full of notes and personal entries. She flipped through the pages and read a random entry:

 _Retrieval Experiment – Attept 47_

 _My ghost tells me this experiment is both dangerous and a waste of time. I partially agree. This is a dangerous process, but each time I cross into the dark void I remember a little more, or at least I can see events occur. There is no telling whether or not what I see belongs to me. I hope it does. If not, that means the solipsist position is false, and that alone is frightening. I will try again tomorrow._

Dakota couldn't make much sense of that, so she turned to a random page to read another:

 _Retrieval Experiment – Exo Instance 5C_

 _My colleagues and I have discovered quite the conundrum today. We decided to focus our efforts on only exo Warlocks to see what would happen, and the results were interesting indeed. After the process, every one of them reported seeing a single tower amidst a field, and in the field waited an army to stop him or her from reaching the tower._

 _I have no clue what this means, and even more pressing is the question of how these results are related. Is the solipsist position indeed false, or are these visions related to the origins and/or nature of the exos themselves? This is a question I hope to answer with further experimentation._

Dakota was fascinated by what she read. She wondered what the "process" was that the subjects went through. She had a hunch. Eager to find out more, she read the most recent entry:

 _Retrieval Experiment – Attempt 75_

 _I decided to go through the process once more on my own. My ghost continues to protest, as it usually does, but I have grown quite used to the feeling of the deep black, and the visions that await me on the other side._

 _This time, I am sure that the memory I witnessed was my own. Just in case, I shall not reveal the details here, but it must have been from my past life. I cannot see it being anything else. I look forward to seeing more. I hope that with time, the pieces will finally begin to fit together._

Dakota's mind was racing. There wasn't a doubt in her mind about what Alatar was trying to achieve. He, and others, were killing themselves to see some kind of "visions" after death. She was so involved with the notes, Dakota did not hear the footsteps that approached.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Alatar exclaimed. Dakota jumped backwards as the Warlock ran over and slammed the book closed.

Alatar was angry. "You think it's okay to read my private notes?!"

For some reason, Dakota was feeling extra sarcastic in that moment. "Yes!" she retorted. "I love to go around and just read all your most private words!"

Alatar grew even more furious, but Dakota managed to keep her cool. She took a deep breath. "Honestly, if you didn't want me to read it, why is it untitled and sitting in the middle of a public work station?"

Alatar became suddenly embarrassed, but remained angry too. "How much did you read?" he growled.

Alex made a sly grin. "Enough. Those are some interesting experiments you're running… Thanatonaut."

"Okay!" Alatar confessed in a hushed tone. "Keep your voice down!"

Alex smiled, proud to have kept control over the situation.

Alatar calmed down some and explained. "I admit my methods are not popular but they work. You have no idea what we have disco-"

Alex held up her hand, interrupting him. "I don't really care." That was a bold faced lie. She absolutely cared that guardians were killing themselves for science, but she had run out of patience and just wanted to get her intel and leave.

"I'll make you a deal," she said. "You tell me what the message says, and I won't tell a soul about your shady experiments."

Alatar frowned. "Fine," he said angrily. "It's not a message, nor is it alien."

Dakota was instantly confused. "What are you talking about?"

Alatar rolled his eyes. "It's not an alien language at all, but rather a form of numerical code that originated here on Earth."

"So… what you're saying is that it has numbers, not letters."

"Yes," the Warlock said simply. "This is no message at all. What you have here are a set of geographical coordinates."

Dakota was intrigued. "The team is never going to believe this."


	7. Scouting Colloquy

Scouting Colloquy

The moon peered behind the rolling clouds, filling the night sky with an eerie light. The air was without wind and the surrounding land was barren and rigid. Three guardians stood perfectly still atop a nearby ridge, quietly watching as the moonlight revealed a sprawling ghost town before them.

"Frasure Hill…" observed Solomon.

"The Valley of Death," Lassiter finished. "The universe must hate us. Why couldn't those coordinates lead to a nice beach, or a large mountain with a gorgeous view? We always end up going to the most dangerous places."

"C'mon Lassy, there's nothing to worry about."

The sound of a coyote's cry rang out across the rocky wastelands.

Lassiter looked grudgingly at Solomon. "At least we are on an officially sanctioned mission this time, so if we don't make it back the Vanguard will know where to look."

Dakota, who had been scoping out the ghost town with her sniper, finally sat back and spoke up. "You're welcome." She had convinced Solomon back at the tower that it was better to have the mission approved by Zavala so that they had the full support of the Vanguard.

"I don't like it," said Solomon. "The Vanguard is always trying to control me."

Dakota rolled her eyes. "Perhaps they wouldn't try to control you if you stopped causing trouble. Cayde says you have a habit of disappearing on unsanctioned missions. Lucky for you, he can relate."

Solomon scoffed at her words. "That's nonsense. What kind of trouble do I cause?"

Dakota thought for a moment before responding. "Well, while you might go on some crazy adventures and come back with some legendary stories, you are also dancing with death. Any one of those adventures could have been your last. And then there's the matter of your… secret."

Solomon grew cautious. "What are you going on about? What sort of secret?"

Dakota let loose a sly grin beneath her helmet. "The illegal sort."

Solomon and Lassiter looked at each other surprised and worried. The Titan became very serious. "Listen, I don't think you-"

Dakota's giggling interrupted him. "Relax, tough guy. I'm not going to turn you in or anything like that."

Solomon became visibly more relaxed, but Lassiter remained skeptical. "How did you know?" asked the Warlock.

"About the Underground?" Dakota removed her hand cannon from her holster and spun it around in her hand. "You couldn't have made it more obvious. I've heard many tales from fellow Hunters about the wares they sold to shady vendors in some dark corner of the City."

Lassiter was uncomfortable. He had followed Solomon into the Underground many times, but the experience never agreed with him. "It is a despicable place. We didn't even find out what the shard belongs to."

"Not yet," Solomon corrected. "Ole' Tim will let us know when he has figured it out."

Lassiter shook his head. "It all must be connected, and I have a bad feeling we will find out how in the valley below."

"The message led us here," said Dakota. "It wasn't the Cabal, but I think it is safe to assume that whoever it belongs to probably isn't friendly. It's likely a trap."

Solomon nodded in agreement. "One last scan of the place, then we go in. Get ready."

Lassiter acknowledged and primed his weapons while Dakota peered through the scope of her rifle once more. The ghost town nearly covered the expanse of the valley, making it seem quite large, but the old abandoned buildings made of wood and clay seemed underwhelming. Rooves had caved in and walls crumbled. The town had been abandoned for centuries.

"Frasure Hill…" Dakota said to herself. "It's not even a hill. I feel sorry for the idiot that named this place. Why do people call it the Valley of Death?"

"Not too long ago, the Fallen invaded this entire sector looking for a place to dig in and loot the surrounding lands," Solomon explained. "But, something drove them out. People are saying it's some kind of ghost, or even the living dead. I think that's ridiculous."

"But aren't WE the living dead?" Dakota wondered.

Lassiter grinned. "That we are, but I think there's really something here, guarding this place."

"It's just superstition," assured Solomon.

"I don't know," said Lassiter. "Old Rangor came here once, remember that? He came back scared as hell. I had never seen a Titan cry before that day."

Solomon grunted. "I'll believe it when I see it."

Something ghosted across Dakota's line of sight. "There's something down there!" she squealed.

Solomon and Lassiter both immediately drew their weapons, trying to follow the Hunter's gaze. "What did you see?" Lassiter inquired.

Dakota stood absolutely still as she focused her scope on the area where she saw the anomaly. Nothing caught her eye. All she could see was the dark empty streets that divided the crumbling structures. "I don't know what I saw. There's nothing in sight."

"Probably nothing," said Solomon. "Please don't scare us like that."

Dakota frowned. "I don't know what I saw," she repeated, "but it certainly wasn't nothing."

The Hunter removed her eye from the scope, preparing to reposition herself, when there was another flash of movement below. "There it is again!"

The other two became more alert. "Why can't I see anything?" asked Lassiter.

"Whatever it is, it's quick," said Dakota. "It disappears just as quickly as it appears. It looked almost… ghostly."

Solomon and Lassiter exchanged a worried glance.

"There! More movement!" Dakota observed. "It's too quick to identify, but it's heading further into the town, away from us."

"Alright!" Solomon bellowed. "No more waiting! It's time to get in there and get to the bottom of this."

Lassiter was unsure. "Are you certain this is the best course of action?"

Solomon stuffed a magazine into his auto rifle, beaming. "Of course, Lassy! I have no doubt this mysterious figure has the answers we are looking for. Come on you two, it's time to hunt a ghost!"


	8. Ghost Hunting

Ghost Hunting

CRACK! The team flinched as a rotten wooden beam fell from the aging roof of a nearby structure. All around the guardians there were abandoned, crumbling buildings, a testament to the destructive power of the Fallen.

"Scanners remain negative," Dakota announced. The Hunter had keen eyes, and had noticed a ghostly form from the ridge, but now that they were in the town there was no sign of life whatsoever.

"There's no way someone is still living here," asserted Lassiter. "Any form of shelter has long since been destroyed and there isn't a reliable source of food and water for miles."

Dakota sighed. "You didn't do your homework, did you?"

The Warlock shrugged. "I try not to do unnecessary work."

Solomon shook his head. "Oh Lassy, why are you always slacking off?"

"Oh as if YOU did your homework!" Lassiter said defensively.

The Titan tried to look as innocent as possible, but Lassiter saw through him. "You're too cunning for your own good."

"Guys!" Dakota interrupted. "Do you want him to see us coming?"

Lassiter swung his weapon around a corner into a dark alleyway, but didn't find anything. "Who? We saw nothing, remember? I still think it's just your imagination."

Dakota grunted in frustration.

Solomon came to her defense. "Don't be so hard on her Lassy. There has to be something here. Why else would someone leave coordinates to this location in an abandoned Fallen hideout?"

"Sorry," said Lassiter. "I guess this place is just giving me the creeps. I want to find whatever we are here for and get the hell out."

The clouds shifted overhead and the moonlight illuminated the intersection in front of them. Solomon took the lead, keeping his eyes forward, while the other two strafed to keep an eye on the adjacent streets. Still nothing.

Something flashed in Solomon's peripheral vision. "There!" he shouted. "On the roof!"

The other two looked up just in time to see the flap of a cloak over the gap between buildings. Solomon sprinted after the stranger, shortly followed by Lassiter. "Don't let him get away!"

"Wait!" Dakota called. "You're being led into a trap!" Of course, they did not hear her. She dashed after them. "Honestly, how daft are these idiots?" she huffed to herself.

Solomon and Lassiter kept pace with the anomaly. They still could not make out a living form, but every few seconds they caught the flare of cloth as whoever or whatever it was traversed the rooftops.

As they ran, Solomon began to notice that the buildings were more and more recognizable, and the damage became less noticeable. "I think the town's center is up ahead!" he called behind him.

The buildings grew taller. Homes turned into businesses and community institutions. A large open space was now visible ahead, most likely the town square.

Solomon skidded to a stop, Lassiter nearly crashing into him. "What's wrong?" asked the Warlock.

Just a block away opened a massive open square surrounded by tall buildings. "Look ahead," directed Solomon.

Dakota came sprinting up from behind. "Finally!" she gasped. "Don't go any farther. This is a trap!"

Solomon nodded. "I can see that now. The square is completely open. No cover. Also, the surrounding structures could give ambushers any number of deadly sightlines."

"Well I would prefer not to die," said Lassiter, "so what do we do?"

Dakota analyzed the buildings that now towered over them. She was amazed to find a series of wooden planks and walkways built across and around the structures. "Look at the scaffolding above us," she pointed out. "I'll bet whoever we were following used those to disappear and find a good vantage point."

"Makes sense," said Solomon. "What do you propose, Ms. Dakota?"

"It's simple. We use the scaffolding to our advantage. I'll climb up and activate my super, making me invisible, and then I'll make my way to the opposite side of the square so I can see everything. Then we will need, uh…"

"A distraction," Lassiter finished. He knew exactly where this was going. "Why do I get the feeling _I'm_ the distraction?"

"Um…" Dakota fidgeted with the tail of her cloak as she continued. "Well, you're really good at it."

Lassiter threw his hands up in disbelief.

"Relax Lassy," comforted Solomon, placing a hand on the Warlock's shoulder. "We are going to be very careful, and should you end up getting shot, I assume I'll be waiting here as backup."

"That's the idea," confirmed Dakota.

Lassiter groaned in frustration. "Fine," he growled, "I'll be your diversion. Ghost, prepare for resurrection."

"Alright," said Dakota. "I'll climb up onto the scaffolds and skirt the courtyard. Once I'm inside, wait thirty seconds, then… do your thing."

Lassiter rolled his eyes.

Dakota leapt onto a nearby fire escape and carefully scaled the building. Upon reaching the top, there was a flash of arc energy, and then the Hunter disappeared into the maze of rundown structures and scaffolding.

Solomon whistled in admiration. "She knows what she's doing, I'll give her that. This is it. Good luck."

The Warlock gripped his weapon a little tighter. "Good luck? That's funny. Just be ready to cover me should I go down."

Solomon nodded and then took cover behind a nearby pile of rubble. "Okay, go now."

Lassiter took a deep breath and casually began to make his way into the square. The buildings that towered around him weren't all that high, but they had enough floors and windows to make it nearly impossible to keep an eye on them all.

The night grew cold and silent. Lassiter became uneasy as his boots clacked against the worn, crumbling pavement. He neared the center of the square where a single broken fountain laid dormant, no flowing water to be found.

He stopped at the fountain and peered in at the stagnant, dirty water. The reflection was unclear, but Lassiter could make out the glow of the moon and… something else.

The Warlock walked the perimeter of the fountain to get a better look. There in the water, almost completely obscured by the light of the moon, was a strange red glow. He moved again, keeping his eyes on it, and found that the light moved across the water with the reflection.

Lassiter's eyes widened as he realized too late what he was looking at. He whirled around, only to be met with a sniper round through the skull.


	9. Inquisitive Escape

Inquisitive Escape

Solomon cursed as his friend's body hit the pavement. The Titan vaulted over the collapsed wall he was taking cover behind and sprinted towards Lassiter.

The Warlock's ghost materialized over him, attempting to bring him back, but Solomon knew that was far too dangerous. "Ghost!" he yelled at Lassiter's companion. "Evasive maneuvers!"

The ghost understood immediately and dropped from the air just as a sniper round tore through the space the ghost had just occupied. It was a close call, but gave Solomon just enough time to reach Lassiter.

As Solomon summoned the void, he kept his eyes fixed on the building across the square where the shots came from. He could see a single red light where the sniper was positioned. Having built enough power, Solomon unleashed his Ward of Dawn just as another shot was fired.

Solomon turned to look behind him where his super had deflected the shot just in time. Another red light could be seen through void field. "Dakota!" he called through the coms. "There are multiple snipers! I repeat, multiple snipers!"

Lassiter heaved and coughed as his ghost revived him beneath the void shield. "Bloody hell… How many times must I be shot through the head?

"Sorry Lassy," said Solomon, helping his friend up. "The Ward of Dawn will protect us, but not for long."

The two guardians assessed the situation. All around them red lights began to appear in the buildings above. "Holy Traveler…" said an exasperated Lassiter. "We're surrounded."

Solomon took to the coms once more. "Dakota. Dakota, you there?"

No reply.

Solomon winced as he felt his power drain. "Dakota? We could really use your help right now!"

Finally, the other end of the coms buzzed to life. "Do you guys ever shut up?" Dakota pried through the radio. "You nearly got me caught! I've found a prime position and I'm going to provide some explosive cover. On my mark, run for the nearest street."

"This should be fun," Lassiter muttered.

Solomon grew concerned. "But Dakota, what about you?"

"It's cute that you care," she said with a hint of sarcasm. "I'll be fine. When I do my thing, find cover as fast as you can, then try to lose them in the streets."

The guardians acknowledged and prepared to make a break for it. Solomon felt the Ward fading. "I've only got a few more seconds. Whenever you're ready."

There was a brief silence, and Solomon began to panic as his Ward of Dawn neared its end. "Dakota, it's dying. We need that distraction now!"

"Holy hell," said Lassiter anxiously.

Solomon felt the void draw from the rest of his energy reserves. "Dakota!"

BOOM! A nearby building exploded with a flash of arc energy just as the void shield diminished completely. Solomon and Lassiter wasted no time in sprinting for the closest street as smoke filled the air and bits of rumble came raining down.

Several snipers fired into the chaos, but none found their mark. The Titan and Warlock successfully made their way through to a side street with various crumbling buildings that may have once resembled store fronts.

Solomon spotted a fallen structure with a hole in the back wall, leading to a different backstreet. "Lassy! This way!"

Lassiter followed the Titan across rubble-strewn pavement through the hole, careful not to get caught on portions of rebar jutting out from the ruins. On the other side stretched a narrower street that seemed to divert from the familiar grid of roadways.

Solomon wasted no time in taking this new path. "Dakota, we have passed into a smaller side road."

The other end of the coms remained silent as Solomon and Lassiter trudged on. The road looped around between two demolished statues, leading away from the square and the town as a whole.

Eventually the pavement gave way to dirt as the guardians emerged from the last signs of forgotten civilization. Solomon slowed to a walk as he realized they were nearing the edge of the valley. "Something's not right," he observed.

Lassiter looked around at the surrounding rocks and shrubs, then noticed the path they had been following. "Yes, I see what you mean. The street we found was a perfect escape route out of the town."

"Indeed. An escape route, or perhaps something else," said the Titan, looking down the path. The landscape was rocky and tough, but various amounts of dirt and rubble spelled out a faint path leading down into a natural crevice between two ridged rock formations. Solomon approached the crevice and was surprised to find stairs carved into the rock, descending into darkness.

Lassiter peered around Solomon at the darkness below. "Now Solomon, I know what you're thinking," the Warlock said, eying the haunting shadows ahead. "I just want you to know, walking away from the ominous catacombs _is_ an option."

"Nonsense," the Titan refuted, but also toying with Lassiter a little. "This must be one of the many passages our assailants use to access the reservoir. I would not be surprised if they lived in these catacombs."

Lassiter shuddered. "Fantastic. A group of underground, invisible marksmen want to kill us."

There was a sudden beeping sound that made Solomon flinch. "Ah. Lassy, looks like Tim finally came through."

"At last," Lassiter sighed.

Solomon held out his hand, summoning his ghost. "Relay audio recording, ghost."

The ghost obeyed. " _Solomon! My favorite customer! I did as you requested and analyzed the material. It is quite a rare polymer that originates from the Jovians of all places. Unfortunately, I could not determine a species of origin. Sorry. Oh, and uh… I expect payment within the week. Until next time!"_

Lassiter rolled his eyes. "Bloody useful that was," he said with heavy sarcasm. "We know nothing of the Jovians."

Solomon nodded in agreement. "Aye, the answer to this mystery continues to allude us."

Lassiter grew anxious as he made a realization. "Wait, shouldn't Dakota have caught up to us by now?"

Solomon looked back the way they had come. The town had fallen into silence once more. "Dakota, come in."

There was no response.

"Solomon," Lassiter worried, "something must have happened."

Solomon frowned beneath his helmet. "Dakota, respond."

The coms remained silent for a moment, then buzzed to life. The guardians were surprised as a menacing female voice that was not Dakota sounded through the radio.

"Guardians…" the woman hissed. "The Nine have long awaited your arrival."


	10. Favors for The Nine

Favors for The Nine

Solomon and Lassiter looked at each other in confusion. "The Nine?" Said Lassiter. "Like that creep Xur?"

There was a noise through the coms that sounded again like hissing. "Xur is a mere trash collector!" the woman writhed. "I am… different."

"I don't care what you are!" Solomon cut in. "What have you done with Dakota?!"

The woman cackled at Solomon's words. "I have done nothing with your friend. I merely picked up the transponder from the helmet she left behind."

Lassiter thought hard about the situation. "So… If you don't have Dakota, then who does?"

The Warlock could practically see the smile on the woman's face. "I'm so glad you asked," she replied. "It is why I have come. My name is Yulara, Agent of the Nine. My superiors require your… services."

"What could the Nine possibly want from us?" Lassiter pried.

Yulara was quick to answer. "This place is home to a small clan of advanced assassins, which we call Stalkers. We have been monitoring them since they drove the Fallen from the valley. What we did not anticipate, was that they were watching us as well. They somehow discovered the location of our temporary outpost nearby, and stole several valuable relics in the dead of night."

"Let me guess," Solomon interrupted. "You want us to get your relics back for you."

Yulara grunted with a hint of distaste. "Just one. The Stalkers possess a powerful talisman that is of particular value to the Nine. It has the ability to make the seen… unseen."

"What, like, invisibility?" said Lassiter. "That's not possible… is it?"

Yulara chuckled. "You'd be surprised what kind of power you can find in the deep recesses of the universe. The talisman is Hive in origin, enchanted by their wizards, imbued with the essence of Darkness."

"Great," Lassiter complained. "I barely survived the Moon's core. I'll admit, I'm not thrilled to be dealing with all this Hive stuff."

"The Stalkers are no Hive," Yulara hissed, "but do not underestimate them."

"Why should we do this for you?" said Solomon, growing impatient.

"The way I see it, you have plenty of incentive. These heartless killers have taken your friend. It was not part of my plan, but it worked out for the better."

Solomon frowned as a realization dawned on him. "You are the one that lead us here. You are responsible for all of this."

She laughed again. "Very perceptive. Yes, it was me."

Solomon clenched his fists. "Good. Should anything happen to Dakota, I will see to your death personally."

"I expect nothing less from you, Titan," she said slyly. "Now quickly, descend into the darkness. Show no mercy. There's no telling what they will do to your precious Dakota."

There was a short burst of static, and then nothing. "She's gone," said Solomon.

Lassiter shivered with disgust. "I don't like her one bit." The Warlock peered once more into the pitch black tunnels below. "Are we really going to do the Nine's bidding?"

Solomon sighed and shook his head. "We have no choice. We have to save Dakota."

Lassiter nodded slowly. "That's what I thought you would say. Well, we better get a move on."

"Aye," Solomon agreed, taking his first steps into the catacombs. "Stay close Lassy, and watch my six. Be ready for anything."

Lassiter followed Solomon down the steps into the dark. The air became almost immediately thick and oppressive. A foul smell hung in the air, making the guardians gag as it seeped through their air filters. The moonlight behind them quickly faded, and they were completely engulfed in darkness.

They each activated their night vision, but found to their surprise that it didn't help much. The dimensions of the tunnels could be deciphered, but what seemed like a heavy fog kept the guardians from seeing anything more than ten feet in front of them.

"This is bad," Lassiter observed. "We are too vulnerable like this."

Solomon agreed. "Ghost, keep an eye on infrared scanners. If there's someone nearby, I want to know about it."

The ghost obeyed and turned its attention to possible heat signatures, just as the guardians encountered a split in the tunnels.

"Ok…" said Lassiter, easily frustrated. "Which way do we go?"

Solomon looked best he could down both passages but saw nothing. "There's no way of knowing where each one leads. Since the center of town is east of this general location, I suppose going right would be our best bet. Have your ghost map out the catacombs as we go. If we do hit a dead end, we will at least be able to find our way back."

"On it."

The two turned right and began trudging once more through the heavy dark. The tunnel soon became more conformed and narrow. Solomon suspected the path had become singular without any other branches, and its destination would be final.

In a few moments, the Titan's suspicions were confirmed. The darkness revealed to the guardians a single, small doorway into a larger room. As they entered, the stench became nearly unbearable.

Lassiter coughed as he adjusted to the deplorable conditions. The pair walked farther into the room, trying desperately to make out its contents. It took a moment, but something large appeared to fill up the back of the room. Curious, Solomon moved in closer for a better look.

The Titan instantly regretted his decision. Upon further inspection, the mass in the back of the room was clearly a massive pile of bodies. "Holy Traveler… Uh, Lassy?"

Solomon's ghost suddenly came to life. "Multiple heat signatures closing in behind us!"

The guardians whirled around to face the doorway they had just come through. "We're trapped!" exclaimed the Titan.

"Damn it Solomon!" Lassiter roiled, ripping back the action on his rifle. "I think we went the wrong way!"


	11. Solar Bonds

The guardians remained motionless as they waited for the coming attack force. They could hear and see nothing, but Solomon's ghost paid close attention to the infrared scanners. There was a definitive mass of heat headed straight for them.

Solomon strafed to the left behind Lassiter, obtaining a better sightline on the doorway that separated them from the Stalkers. "That doorway is our choke point. Should they attack, we can drive them back into the hallway with suppressive fire.

"Whatever you say, boss," Lassiter responded sarcastically. "Invisibility… Why? Why does that even exist?"

"Focus Lassy. I don't want to die here."

" _You_ don't want to die? How many times have _I_ died saving your bloody arse?! I swear Solomon, if we survive this, I'm going to rip out your tongue and stick it up your-"

The Warlock was immediately cut off as a flash of void energy blinded him and a dagger found its way between his ribs. Lassiter clenched his teeth in pain and flung out his wrist in retaliation. The palm of his hand burst with solar energy and he watched as the transparent form of a Stalker was set ablaze. The humanoid form screeched in agony and fell dead to the ground, it's black garments burning away.

"By the Traveler, that was close!"

Solomon looked around frantically. "Ghost! Where are they? How did they sneak up on us?"

"I never stopped watching the scanners," the Titan's ghost answered. "Nothing has changed. It appears they are… behind you!"

Solomon spun on his heels and dropped to one knee, pulling the trigger on his shotgun. The blast hit a Stalker with immense force and sent the now visible body flying backwards. Almost immediately, a void dagger sank into his knee. The Titan roared at the sudden pain and backhanded his invisible foe with skull shattering strength, sending it flying into the dark corners of the chamber.

Lassiter stumbled backward as another void dagger dispersed the air directly in front of him. Before the Stalker could take another swipe at him, he tore the first dagger from his side and threw it directly in front of him. The blade buried itself in the Warlock's assailant and exploded with void energy, killing the Stalker instantly.

"Huh," Lassiter said to himself. "That wasn't so hard. Maybe I should have been a Hunter after all."

He did not have time to dwell on the thought, as another Stalker stabbed him directly under the shoulder blade. Lassiter dove forward, trying to get away from his new opponent. He aimed his auto rifle at the space he had just occupied, but nearly dropped his weapon as another dagger appeared in his forearm. The Warlock grunted as he once again dove away from danger. If they did not prevail soon, their injuries would prove too burdensome and they would lose this fight.

Solomon feared the same as he was forcefully stabbed in the back, directly in the joint of his armor plating. The Titan lashed out in frustration, grabbing hold of some loose fabric hanging from the Stalker's clothing. He found it a little unnerving that he could feel the material in his hands and not see it, but that did not stop him from headbutting his assailant.

Lassiter cried out as he was stabbed again. He fell to his hands and knees, the pain overwhelming him. His ghost could not heal his wounds fast enough, and he could feel himself getting progressively slower. Another dagger found its mark. He winced as his arms began to shake. Something kicked him hard in the stomach and he collapsed to the ground.

Lassiter's strength had left him. He was powerless as grossly nimble hands grabbed him by the arms and began to drag him away. "No…" he whispered. Through his blurring vision he saw Solomon fighting desperately for his life, and losing. "No… Solomon…"

In that moment, something snapped inside the Warlock. He suddenly became consumed by rage as he watched his lifelong friend succumb to the Stalkers. Lassiter flinched as images began to flash in his head. He was severely injured. Solomon was there… but he was wearing some kind of military uniform. There were Fallen. Too many to count. They overwhelmed him. Beat him. Left them both to die…

"No…" the Warlock said again. "I will not let you die. Not again!"

There was a familiar spark in Lassiter's soul as solar power rushed through his veins. The room was suddenly bathed in a magnificent light as fiery wings erupted from the Warlock's back. The explosion threw back the Stalkers that held Lassiter and the rest screeched in fear. He grinned as he felt his wounds begin to close and he gained the upper hand.

In a mad fit of rage, Lassiter unleashed hell as he lobbed one solar grenade after another, scorching the room with deadly solar energy. The Stalkers panicked for the door as they were consumed by the fire.

In the chaos that followed, Lassiter made his way to Solomon's side and helped the Titan to his feet. Solomon looked around the chamber at the now smoldering corpses as his ghost began to heal him, then turned to Lassiter in disbelief.

The Warlock held up a hand, urging him to focus on healing. "Gather your strength. This isn't over yet."

He held onto Solomon until he was able to stand on his own, then went to investigate one of the bodies of the Stalkers. It was human for sure, but seemed thin, almost malnourished. It was wrapped from head to toe in tightly wound black garments, and across its chest was a long strap on which several void daggers were attached. What was most odd about the Stalker, however, was its warped face that seemed to meld with the cloth that was wrapped around it. Lassiter had a sinking feeling that the relic they were sent down there to find did a little more than make people invisible.

Having fully recovered, Solomon knelt beside a different stalker and removed a dagger from its chest. He weighed it in his hand, then approached Lassiter. "Here," he said, offering the dagger to Lassiter.

The Warlock stared at it, then looked back at Solomon in confusion.

"I saw you nail that one earlier," the Titan explained, pointing at the body he removed the blade from. "You're not bad with a knife. You should keep it."

Lassiter chuckled lightly, then grabbed hold of the dagger. "Alright, but you can't tell Ikora. She would think it's… unorthodox."

Solomon smiled beneath his helmet. "Your secret is safe with me." He looked back at the Stalkers scattered about the room. "Thanks for the save. Those buggers nearly killed me."

Lassiter thought back to the Stalkers' precise effort to cripple him and drag him away. "They almost killed you, but they tried to take me alive."

"Why would they do that?"

"I don't know, but I intend to find out."

Solomon nodded. "We need to get a move on. Who knows what they've done to Dakota."

Lassiter started to follow Solomon out, but paused abruptly as an image of Solomon in a military uniform flashed again in his head. "Hey Solomon. Have you ever had to fight off a swarm of Fallen to… protect a friend?"

Solomon stopped in the doorway and thought for a moment. "No, I can't say that I have. That would make for one hell of a story though. Why do you ask?"

Lassiter frowned and shook his head. "I don't know. Forget about it. We have a job to do."

Solomon gave his friend a light punch on the shoulder. "Aye, that we do. Come on Lassy. Let's dive once more into the fray!"


	12. Twisted Witch

Solomon dove past the doorway, tossing a suppression grenade through the opening. There was a brief flash of purple light as the grenade blinded the room. Lassiter slid inside, weapon drawn. He dispatched several ominous forms outlined in void energy and strafed to the right as Solomon crept in and strafed left.

The void light quickly died, plunging the room back into darkness. Lassiter switched to a hand cannon so he could lift his left hand freely. In his palm he ignited a ball of solar energy, illuminating the room with a warm glow.

The floor was littered with the frail bodies the enemies they had just taken out, but otherwise the room was empty.

"Damn," said Lassiter, frustrated. "Still no sign of Dakota."

Solomon tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention, then motioned to remain silent and pointed at another doorway on the other side of the room. A faint purple light emenated from within.

Understanding, Lassiter followed behind his partner and approached the ominous entrance. They quickly pressed up against the wall on either side of the doorway in preparative stance. Solomon motioned to the Warlock again to take a look inside. Lassiter nodded and cautiously leaned forward so he could peer into the next room.

What he saw sent a shiver down his spine. The room was not a room at all, but a great hall with several columns leading up to a huge stone alter. Behind it rose a strange device made of stone with the appearance of some kind of monolith. Upon the rock's face was engraved an alien symbol, glowing harshly, bathing the room in an eerie purple.

Lassiter squinted as he tried to observe the details of the hall. He could make out several shifting forms throughout the place, likely more of their cloaked foes, but what really caught his attention was the dark silhouette that stood before the alter. It was humanoid, but remained shrouded in a twirling black cloak, flowing around it in ways that defied the laws of physics. The Warlock was about to turn away when he noticed something partially hidden behind the evil creature. Something was laid out on the alter. He let slip a short gasp as he recognized the shape of a woman.

"What is it Lassy?" Solomon whispered harshly.

Lassiter backed away from the doorframe with intense distress. "It's Dakota!" he whispered back. "She's tied to an alter behind a bloody demon!"

Solomon cocked his head in confusion and stole a quick glance into the hall, then popped his head back in almost immediately out of dread. "Traveler's tidbits Lassy! How are we supposed to fight that thing?!"

"How should I know?!"

"You're a Warlock, aren't you? Devise a strategy!"

"You and I both know I am the farthest thing from Warlock material!" Lassiter snapped, trying to keep his voice down.

Solomon started to tiptoe in frustration.

"What is this? What are you doing? Do you have to pee? What's wrong with you?"

The Titan grunted at the Warlock's jab and took another quick peek into the hall. "Damn it Lassiter! There's a god damn swirly-voodoo-demon-witch in there! This is bad cake no matter which way you slice it!"

"Ooooo. Is it vanilla?"

"What?"

"The cake. Is it vanilla?"

"I swear on Shaxx's shins Lassy, one more wisecrack outta you and I'll feed ya to the Hellmouth!"

"Okay! Okay I'm sorry! Please don't drop me in the Hellmouth again!"

A surge of purple light cascaded from within the hall as the device behind the alter rumbled.

Solomon ground his teeth. "We need to focus! Who knows what they're doing to Dakota in there?!"

"Okay, okay let's think… there are two of us, so maybe we each just take a side and flank the enemy, or…"

Another surge of energy burst forth from the device and the scream of a woman echoed throughout the chamber.

The Titan jumped at the sound. "They're killing her, Lassy!"

"Well god damnit Solomon! Let's just wing it like we always do!"

"Fine! After you!"

Without a second thought, the two threw caution to the wind and barreled through the door, guns blazing. The hall lit up with the flashes of gunfire as the Stalkers dropped dead, caught in the spray of bullets unaware.

The ghastly form before the alter shielded itself from the spray with its ethereal cloak, then raised into the air with an intense shriek. Solomon and Lassiter made quick work of the Stalkers, but the witch's shielding mechanism proved resilient.

Lassiter cursed at the development. "Solomon! We need more firepower!"

"I got just what we need, Lassy!"

The Titan dropped his shotgun, the weapon disappearing into his armor matrices. His empty hands sparked with light as a new weapon materialized atop his shoulder. Solomon grinned as he aimed his rocket launcher.

"Go back to hell," he said, and pulled the trigger.

A powerful rocket burst from the barrel and careened towards the twisted creature in the air. Solomon watched expectedly for the impact, but at the last second, the witch was suddenly enveloped in purple energy and vanished. The rocket continued on its trajectory and collided with the back wall, sending rubble flying in all directions.

Seeing his chance, Lassiter rushed to Dakota's side, but only made it halfway when something grabbed him by the leg. He crashed into the stone floor. Groaning, he looked down to find tendrils of purple rising from the floor and wrapping around his extremities. Before he could react, he was completely restricted by the glowing wisps. Frustrated, he glanced across the room to find Solomon in the same situation, tendrils pulling him to the floor.

"Guardians," a shrill voice echoed throughout the hall like nails on a chalkboard.

Between the two restricted warriors, a blast of purple light gave birth to the ghostly form of the witch once more. The creature writhed with glee as she observed her prey.

"What wonderful specimens. The Forgemaster will be pleased!"


End file.
